


Broken Hopes and Broken Dreams

by Bluebonez



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Broken Dreams, Brotherly Love, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Insomnia, Moving, messy room, money struggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebonez/pseuds/Bluebonez
Summary: Due to money struggles the swap bros have to move into a shared housing out of Snowdin. Stretch doesn't mind but Blue has a different opinion on the matter.





	1. The change

Blue was sitting in his room, reading a NTT magazine when a small faint knock pressed against his door. The small skeleton fixed his gaze over once his brother walked in. Stretch looked stressed, puzzling his to word the news to his younger brother. A lot of things have been going on these last few weeks that the naive skeleton was blind to. "Sansy can we talk?" Stretch could have sworn his voice cracked, mentally cursing at himself. Blue set the magazine down onto his lap, a concerned look appearing in his face. "Is everything okay Papy?" Blue's voice was dipped with genuine concern, making this harder for the other skeleton to explain the situation. Stretch sighed and found a spot on the rocketship bed to sit, looking Blue carefully in the eyes."You know how a few weeks ago I mentioned there may be a small few adjustments and mentioned we couldn't make food as much as we use to?" Blue listened carefully, thinking before quickly nodding. "Yeah, why? Are we gonna get to cook again tonight?"Stretch looked away from his brother, the news getting harder to share. "Well not entirely...but there's going to be a added on change."

Stretch took a deep breath and continued before his younger brother said anything, "Sentry duty isn't exactly starting to pay well with our house. The previous owner who I rented it from when we first got here believed our situation got better, which it is, but the house is becoming too expensive." Stretch took a pained breath, refusing to look at his brothers face still. "So we have to move out of Snowdin and to a little shared house in Waterfall. There you can help the people who own the place clean and cook and it won't be as stressful on you but..." The hardest news choked up in his throat as he clampt down his eyes. "I talked to Alphys and due to Snowdin being the only non constantly watched area which would be where you'd go into if you were to join, you can't entirely....join. I tried to question about the dogs but they live in a different part of Snowdin so my argument didn't hold up.." Stretch finally let out a breath of air as he slowly looked at his brother.

Blue just stared, letting the information sink in. He was about to lose his friends, his home, and his dream all in one day. He then reminded himself Alphys and Undyne would probably live near their new location so he wouldn't lose all his friends but his Snowdin friends meant a lot to him as well. Blue fiddled with his gloved thumbs, looking down at them. "When are we leaving..?" Stretch scooted closer to the upset skeleton, rubbing his back soothingly. "Tonight but Muffet is throwing us a good bye party so we have a happy memory here again. Also this change won't be permanent I just need a way to save up more money." Hearing the rensurrment put a small pseudo smile on his face. "Alright. Can I have some alone time?" Stretch nodded and left his brother to be.

Blue got out his fluffy bunny backpack, shying as he had to choose what to keep and what to lose. One thing for certain is he wanted to get out of his silly costume. He took off the costume and put on his rad dude t-shirt with some shorts. He stared at his blue white polkadotted bandana with a yellow star pinned to the side and debated on what to do with it but for his brothers sake he put it back on. He put his blue bunny plush, baby blanket, marry and the fluffy kitten, his phone, and a picture of him and his brother in the bag. He put it on his back and went down stairs, seeing his brother packed as well. Stretch smiled sadly as he had just gotten off the phone, putting it in his pocket. "Red says to call him later." Right. Blue thought, he's been so in his own head he forgot to tell Red, his boyfriend, the new plans. Blue just nodded softly, taking Stretches hand and went to Muffets.

The party lasted for a good hour before Blue fell asleep on the table from over whelming emotions and stress, Stretch using this to make their goodbyes easier finished his own and teleported the two to their new home.


	2. Everything deteriorates

Blue awoke in a soft bed, his lazy brother still resting beside him. He scanned the room that was unfamiliar to the tired Sans. There was a small TV, their matress bed, a book shelf and two clothes drawers. There was a close with no door that was too small to walk into and the walls were painted a eye blinding green. The room was almost the size of blues old room so he didn't feel claustrophobic in his new surroundings. Soon the door open slowly to a small fish lady that was a various shades of purple and pink that had radioactive green eyes. "Good morning." The lady said this dryly with a force of niceness. Blue waved shyly, studying the fish lady. She didn't greet him for long though, going downstairs to get ready for work. Another figure went past the door was a bull like monster but Blue didn't get enough time to look. Blue laid back down, curling up to his brother that self consciously wrapped a lanky arm around Blue which he was thankful for due to it making him feel safe.

Thirty minutes past and the sound of the door being closed twice through a different period of time indicated their housemates have left. Stretch was half awake now but too lazy to get up causing Blue to sigh. He got up and went to make them breakfast to at least start something good in this new home. Once at the door, looking at his brother with a sad smile. Why couldn't he be selfish just once? He always takes care of Stretch so why couldn't he be selfish? Blue didn't know about how much his brother actually does, having about 5 jobs, the resets, and how he tries to make blue obvious to issues so he was happy.

Once downstairs Blue sighed sadly when he saw breakfast was already prepared. There were bacon, biscuits, and cheesy eggs. Losing his want for food, after having no reason to do anything making him suppress his energy, he went to take a seat in the couch with a sigh. It wasn't long before Stretch joined him downstairs, joining him on the couch once making his plate of food. "Ya' text Red yet?" Blue shook his head, leaning against his brother. "No I'm still...shocked.." Stretch nodded, kissing the top of his younger brothers head.

They watched TV for the rest of the day, once the original of the owners came back they had dinner. Their names were odd to Blue, the fish lady bring named Jengriffer and the bull being named Crest. Crest was annoying, being nice one second then making a snarky comment that irritated Blue a bit. He worked at Hotland in the cooling department which was neat to the small skeleton. Jengriffer worked with Undyne in the X-ray department, but she was very much like Crest. She would be overly nice then make a snarky comment. They watched a movie together and soon went to bed. Blue didn't really talk to Stretch much due to anger filling the small one from the move. Stretch understood this would happen so he didn't really get upset it question it.

This repeated for the next few agonizing months , but each day Stretch would notice Blue becoming more depressed, more lazy, more like his own self. Blue would have bags under his eyes, his baby blue eyes being a greyish tone, not thrilled as much to life. Blue only dressed in a baggy t-shirt with shorts, never cleaning or cooking. Blue's life was sucked out of him and Stretch felt extremely guilty. Blue was starting to act more like Stretch while Stretch was growing more responsible like his brother was in order to restore their lives. Stretch had a job, a stable one now, but today was his day off so he wanted to give to his brother again.

Today was gonna be different, going to go have a day to pamper the small skeleton. Once Blue woke, he woke with Stretch sleeping beside him perusual. He slipped through the messy room, food, clothes, and trash everywhere. Majority wasn't even Stretch's fault. He slowly went downstairs and to his surprise there was no breakfast made. Blue's eyes formed small stars and before thinking he was already getting the ingredients to make breakfast. The small skeleton began working on the food, cooking two omelettes for the brothers due to Jengriffer and Crest already gone for work. Stretch came down, seeing his brother fall into his innocent trap made him glad to see his brother up and about. He found himself a spot in the table, watching his brother. "Smells good Sansy." Blue turned around, a actual smile on his face. "Thanks papy!" Stretch began to stretch, yawning softly. "I got a few surprises for you today so we're gonna be busy." Blue smiled at the thought of actually doing something but soon frowned. He didn't have many friends to go see so he wasn't sure what to do. He still hasn't even texted his boyfriend out if fear but Stretch would be the little messenger for now.

After breakfast Stretch and Blue began to get dressed to finally start their lives again. Today was going to be the start of recovery.


	3. Drifting Away From Reality

Stretch took Blue to their first round about of day. They walked through Waterfall, Blue's eyes turning into stars that matched the fake stars on the rocky ground top. It's been months since Blue left the house, his depression not wanting him to do anything. Due to the depression being new he gained insomnia from it. Despite being depressed he had pent of energy, his ADHD being the cause of it all. This made him extremely all the tired of the time but his random bursts of energy wouldn't allow him to. Stretch would stay up with him until Blue would ramble how unhealthy it was which would earn a chuckle from him everytime due to how hypocritical it sounded. Stretch then felt a weird wrapping around his arm, looking down he discovered it was Blue. Stretch sighed, rubbing a thumb over the clinging boys arm softly. "It's okay Sansy, I know it's been awhile since you left the house but no one is gonna hurt us. I'm here if anything like that happens." Blue glanced down then back up at Stretch. "It just makes me sad because I promised to visit Lesser Dog but I haven't yet...and that Temmie, I hope their not worried about me." Stretch internally rolled his eyes about the Temmie. He swore Blue was over that phase. "Bro, Temmie's are extinct, Queen Toriel made that clear to you multiple times..." Blue pouted p bit, muttering to himself. He hate being treated like he was lying. 

Soon they reached a little room Waterfall with Stretch's old job station for the telescope. Due to construction for this area since the rocks were so pretty, a stream of water now ran through it. Blue kicked off his sneakers and took off his socks, staring at them before hesitatly folding them. Stretch smiled at the small care his brother finally put into himself but he could tell it was slightly forced. Blue put his feet in the cold water, sighing softly at the gentle touch. Stretch did the same, taking off his sneakers and socks and joined his brother. Stretch rubbed Blue's back delicately with a small sigh. "We'll make this work Sans." When Blue's nickname wasn't used he could tell it was serious. "Undyne hired me, kept forgetting to tell yah, so we'll be out of there and back home if everything goes right. " Blue smiled softly at this. He missed his home, he missed his friends, he missed Red. "How's...Red?" Blue managed to whimper out, looking down at his reflection before kicking it away, well try to at least. "Good, he really wants you to call but he understands." Blue made a small sound of understandment.

They stayed there for hours, talking, attempted to joke around, and played in the water. Stretch lost track of time so he made a mental note to take him to the two other planned locations later. "Wanna go get nice cream?" Blue nodded and headed to get some. On their way home Blue heard his name being called causing him to look around. "I'll....be back Papyrus." Stretch cocked a brow as he watched his brother go behind previous then they took. There sat a small Temmie, a sad expression on it's face. "Sans, I thought we were... friends... where have you been? You're being such a terrible friend ignoring your best pal." Blue smiled when he saw the Temmie until his harsh words sank in. "I'm a bad friend?" This earned a nod from the cat dog. "You abandoned me, you abandoned Snowdin, just because you were rejected from the royal guard? You're so selfish. Such a terrible friend. You know I heard your brother talk bad about you the other day, saying you've grown so lazy he might abandon you but serves you right for leaving us." Blue has tears streaming down his eyes, a choked sob coming out of his mouth. "Sansy?" Blue turned around to see his concerned older brother, Temmie was gone. "Temmie... he...he said I was a bad friend. He said you hated me..." Stretch sighed, he would question the existence of the creature but his brother was emotionally hurt. Maybe he could ask Undyne to do a brain study on Blue. "Lets go home and you take a nice hot bath, make dinner, and watch a movie yeah?" Blue nodded as he shakily followed his brother home.

Blue sat in the hot water as it slipped through his floating bones, a soft sigh coming from him. Outside the door he could hear his brother having a conversation with someone he couldn't hear. "Hey Dyne? Sans is starting to talk about the thing again. Yeah, he was crying after I went to check on him, something about it saying Sans was a bad person and I hated him. Yeah he hasn't talked to any after the move, too scared." Silence for a while besides his brothers hums of listen. Blue was sitting up now, listening closer. 'Does he really think I'm lying?' His thoughts were soon interrupted by his bother talking again. "Yeah could you? Therapy might help him. I haven't seen him this worked up since I lost our rock." Stretch chuckled to himself with that. "Aight , thanks Dyne. Love ya too." Blue sank into the bath water, anger and confusion going through his mind. He didn't need therapy right? He was perfectly fine, its perfectly normal for him to be upset about leaving his home right? Yes he was becoming messy and lazy like his brother but he has a perfectly good reason, he was sad, Stretch is just a lazy bones its not like he understood right? He sighed, deciding to confront his brother after his bath. It didn't take long for Blue to get jittery and get out of the bath, wrapping a towel around himself and went to the shared room. Looking around the room and seeing how messy it is, a sudden dread entered his soul. The room looked just like Stretch's before the move but Stretch actually cleaned after himself. 'What am I doing..' He thought to himself, holding is head. He got dressed into his blue star pajamas and went downstairs, deciding to confront his brother.

Stretch was sitting on the couch, popcorn ready for their movie. He looked over at Blue with a smile but the smile soon faltered when he noticed Blue's confused and upset facial expression. "Papyrus we need to talk." Stretch seemed to be taken by the sudden directness. "Uh sure bro, what about?" Blue sat beside his older brother, exhaling before looking up at him. "Are you sad or are you lazy?" Stretch made a surprised sound, nearly choking on a piece of popcorn he previously put in his mouth out of stress. "Why ya ask...?" His voice shook as he talked but he would be lying if he didn't expect this sooner or later. "My habits are becoming a lot like yours and i'm no means lazy, i'm just really sad...so are you sad or are you lazy?" Stretch glanced to the side, he wouldn't go into detail but he might as well be honest. "It's a mix, I don't really see the point in doing certain things after things seem like a repeat every day. But the repeat makes me really sad because sometimes the repeat is a bit different but sadder if that makes any sense." Blue nodded, not understanding the true meaning behind repeat but he assumed if it was like how these last few months were like a repeat to him then it made perfect sense. "I heard you and Undyne talking about me going into therapy...could you do it with me? So we can be happy together?" Stretch sighed, nodding slowly. "Undyne knows a lot of it, kind of runs tests about it so I wont go into much detail while there so you don't worry about me." Blue giggled, jokingly punching Stretch. "I'll always worry about you, you goober." Stretch snorted, pulling his brother into a cuddle with a sigh. "Wanna watch a comedy?" Blue nodded, a smile on his face. The move helped him and his brother bond and due to Muffets being too far they actually are spending time together again. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought.


End file.
